I will always love you
by Hara
Summary: Continuação do segundo filme, mostra o que aconteceu com os dois depois de aprisionar a carta Esperança...


Obs.: Essa fic é continuação do segundo filme de SCC, com tema a música I will always love you - Whitney Houston.

I will always love you

Os dois estavam no alto do relógio da cidade, somente os dois, afinal, finalmente acabaram com o caos que a carta Esperança fazia.

- Shoran.. - Sakura se posiciona para pular até seu amado.

- Não Sakura! Sua magia já vai voltar.. não se arrisque -

- Não! Porque ... eu te amo!!- Sakura da um passo para tras e pula em direção a Shoran, caindo em seus braços. Shoran pega Sakura e a olha com ternura -

- Podia ter morrido -

- Não aguento mais esperar para te dizer o quanto te amo - Sakura olha profundamente nos olhos de Shoran

Shoran a levanta, a envolve em seus braços, e lentamente a tem num beijo. Um beijo caloroso, os dois estavam apreciando aquele momento especial, Sakura segurou em seu pescoço, como se não quisesse abandon-lo. Mas esse ar romãntico foi quebrado quando aquele minúsculo cimento onde estavam, soltou do prédio, e somente ouvi-se gritos de Sakura e Shoran caindo torre abaixo.

Ela abre seus olhos com muito esforço por causa da luminosidade do lugar . Olha ao redor, mas sua tontura fez -se cair na cama novamente.

- Sakura!- Uma voz a chama ao lado da sua cama. Seu olhar expressa o quanto preocupada estava.

- Tomoyo! Você está bem!! Que bom - Sakura recebe uma amoroso abraço de Tomoyo.

- Sakura! Você realmente nos preocupou caindo daquela altura?

- Mas.. - Ela se lembrara que não estava sozinha naquele momento - Cadê o li?

- Ele está no corredor, tá se culpando por ter feito cair daquela altura.

- Tomoyo, chama ele, quero conversar com ele a sós. -

Tomoyo assentiu e saiu do quarto onde Sakura estava em repouso. Depois Veio Shoran cabisbaixo, deu para notar que seus machucados estavam mais visíveis.

- Shoran.. - Sakura tenta dizer uma frase mas é imterrompida -

- Sakura, me desculpe, eu devia ter notado que onde estavamos era mto pequeno para suportar nosso peso-

Olhos de Sakura ficam rasos de lágrimas, e não resistiu. O abraça mais forte possivel.

- Shoran, eu devo te pedir desculpas, por causa da minha burrice, agora você esta com o braço quebrado, eu não devia ter feito aquilo.

- Sakura, não chora, bem, era inevitável o que iria acontecer comigo, mas pensa bem, agora toda a cidade voltou ao normal, e a salvadora de tudo isso foi você. - Ele aprofunda mais o abraço.

- Mas, quase te perdi, por isso não resisti e fui ao teu encontro.- Ela olha nos brilhantes olhos castanhos.

- Mas agora esta tudo bem, já passou - Shoran deu um beijo na buchecha e lentamente juntou seus lábios nos delas.

Depois de um tempo, chega o doutor, e fica sem graça ao ver os dois..

- Volto mais tarde -

Shoran e Sakura param o beijo e olham para a porta onde esta saindo o homem.

Ele se virou e voltou para o quarto.

-Bem, não queria interromper os dois mas... - Os dois ficam corados - Sakura Kinomoto, você só sofreu uns arranhões graças a esse jovem. Você está liberada.

Sakura saiu do quarto ajudando Shoran que sua perna estava doendo.

- Sakura!

- Tomoyo, o médico já deu alta, vamos para a minha casa.

- Mas Sakura...- Shoran tenta terminar

- Não Shoran, você esta assim por minha irresponsabilidade, tenho que fazer alguma coisa em troca - Sakura olha para Shoran bem decidida.

- Hehe.. como queira Sakura - Ele a olha com carinho.

Logo eles chegaram na casa de Sakura. Todos estavam preocupados.

- Cheguei - Disse Sakura- Também trouxe amigos..

- Sakura! Que bom que você esta em casa - Fujitaka se aproxima - Bom dia, Tomoyo, Bom dia...

- Li, Shoran Li , haaa - Shoran despenca de suas penas, sua perna estava doendo muito.

-Shoran! - Sakura o segura, e o leva para o sofá - Vou trazer um chá verde.

- Senhor, o que aconteceu por estar assim? - Fala o sábio Fujitaka.

- Não quero falar sobre o assunto - Fala Shoran-

- É que - Começa Tomoyo - Shoran salvou Sakura de se machucar quando cairam do relógio da cidade - Mostrando os ferimentos de Shoran - E por isso esta mais machucado que Sakura-

- Devo te agradecer ao salvar a Sakura , ela é muito importante para mim.

- Sakura tem o espírito alegre, e emana isso por onde vai - Diz Tomoyo.

- Por isso a salvei -

- Devo dizer que você tem um coração bondoso.

Sakura entra na sala.

- Pronto! - Coloca a bandeja na mesa ao redor- Sirvam-se.

- Bem, eu gostaria de ficar, mas tenho que voltar - Fala Tomoyo.

- Eu também tenho que ir - Completa Shoran.

- Foi um prazer conversar com vocês - Acena o sr. Kinomoto - Até outro dia - E volta ao seu escritório.

Sakura os acompanhou até a rua.

- Vocês tem mesmo que ir?

- Sakura.. - Fala Shoran - Lembra que amanhã é outro dia..

- Shoran... - Sakura dá um beijo nele, como se não quisesse que ele fosse.

Depois de uns minutos, os dois se separam.

- Até Sakura.

-Tchau Shoran.

- Até logo Sakura.

- Tchau Tomoyo.

Tomoyo e Shoran foram caminhando.

-Tomoyo, o que tem na sua mão direita?

-Nada não.. - escondendo sua câmera.

Na casa de Daidouji.

- Shoran! Tomyo!

- Meiling, - Fala Tomoyo.

- Shoran? o que aconteceu com você?

- É uma longa história, depois te conto.

- Ah, Yelan ligou querendo falar com você.

- E o que ela quis?

-Bem...

E a conversa durou bastante.

No outro dia... no término das aulas..

- Sakura.. -

- Fala Shoran.-

- Tenho que conversar com você agora - Fala seriamente.

Ele foram no pátio, sentaram no banco.

"If I should stay ( Se eu devesse ficar)  
I would only be in your way ( I só seria uma pedra no seu caminho)  
So I'll go, but I know (Então eu vou , mas você sabe)  
I'll think of you every step of the way ( Eu penso em você em cada passo do meu caminho)"

E em poucas palavras ele disse sobre o tal assunto.

- Mas-s Shoran..

- Eu sei Sakura.. mas não posso questionar as palavras de minha mãe..

- Você.. não pode ser.. vai me abandonar de novo?

- Mesmo que eu quisesse ficar.. não posso.. - Ele a abraça, e não resisti. Ela chora em seus braços.

- Sabe que vou sentir muito a sua falta..

- Mas você sabe.. eu sempre irei te amar.-

"I will always love you (Eu sempre irei te amar)  
I will always love you (Eu sempre irei te amar)"

- Devo ir agora a tarde...

- Shoran...

- Por favor, me concede o último beijo - E o fez. Ficaram ali , abraçados, entretidos num beijo de amor verdadeiro. Um leve brisa sopra por eles..

Shoran interrompe o beijo, cabisbaixo.

- Tenho que ir..

- Shoran, por favor.. não vá..

- Desculpe Sakura.. - Shoran vai ao longe.

Na casa de Daidouji.

- Shoran, bom que voltou.

- Desculpe, meiling, fui me despedir de Sakura..

- Sei que será dificil para os dois, mas se vocês se amam de verdade, vão superar isso -

- ... -

- Bem, arrumei as coisas.. -

- Então vamos - Shoran e Meiling vão caminhando para o aeroporto. Ele não queria voltar a tras, não queria fazer Sakura sofrer de novo.

- Shoran, você esta bem?

- Estou meiling, só quero ir rápido ao aeroporto.

- Chegamos.

Eles ficaram sentados nos bancos a espera do avião.

"Bitter sweet memories (Amargas e doces memórias)  
That is all I'm taking with me ( Isso é tudo que estou levando comigo)  
So goodbye, please don't cry (Então adeus, por favor não chore )  
We both know I'm not what you need (Nós dois sabemos que eu não sou o que você precisa)"

Sakura chega ao local. Shoran a vê na frente do aeroporto e se levanta, surpreso.

- Sakura.. porque você está aqui?

- Quero ficar com você até a sua ida.

- Mas assim você irá sofrer mais..

- Que sofra, só quero estar ao seu lado..

"I will always love you (Eu sempre irei te amar)  
I will always love you (Eu sempre irei te amar)"

- Sakura.. - Ele a abraça, seus olhos estavam rasos de lágrimas.. - eu .. eu te amo..

- Shoran...

- Sakura... a flor de cerejeira da minha vida.. espero que você seja feliz... sem estar ao meu lado..

- Shoran, não posso prometer isso a você.. sabe que ... que só você vai me fazer feliz..

- Sakura..

" Atenção, todos os passageiros do avião das 16:00 para Hong Kong devem se apresentar na seção 7, repetindo.."

- Sakura.. tenta ser feliz.. tente por favor.. por mim - Shoran a beija profundamente, mas sabia que ela conseguiria, ao contrário dele, ele só tinha olhos para Sakura...-

Shoran, desfez o abraço, olhou para Sakura, deixando cair uma lágrima, virou-se e foi a seção com Meiling...

"I hope life treats you kind (Espero que siga sua vida)  
And I hope you have all you dreamed of (E espero que você tenha tudo que você sonhou )  
And I wish you joy and happiness (E desejo a você alegria e felicidade)  
But above all this I wish you love (Mas acima de tudo te desejo o amor)"

Sakura, apenas o seguiu com o olhar, e quando se foi ao horizonte, suas pernas despencaram, caindo no chão incosiente...

Shoran ia passando pela aquela máquina de detectar metais..quando..

"Atenção, precisamos de um médico, há uma senhorita desmaiada na área fronte entrada..

- Hã.... não pode ser... - Ele se vira.. - Sakura!!

- Shoran.. agora não pode mais voltar...

- Desculpe Meilin, avisa a minha mae que não poderei deixar o Japão de jeito nenhum - e saiu correndo em direção a ala principal..

- Shoran...

Na ala principal..

Shoran corre apressado, e vê o rosto de Sakura no chão junto ao corpo. Ligeiro, corre em direção a ela..

- Sakura! Sakura! - Ele coloca sua mão na testa.. - Está com febre.. preciso levá-la daqui..-

Shoran pega ela no colo, sai o mais rápido do aeroporto e corre direto para casa de Tomoyo.

- Tomoyo! Abre a porta!

Sonomi abre a porta e vê que Sakura esta nos braços de Shoran.

- O que você fez com Sakura?

- Nada! Por favor, deixa eu entrar, preciso falar com Tomoyo.

- Ta.

Eles entram, Shoran deixa Sakura no quarto de Tomoyo e se sentou no sofá.

- Aff - Respira profundo..

- Shoran, o que aconteceu com Sakura..

- Bem , Tomoyo, eu falei com ela que ia embora, e ela me esperou no aeroporto, mas quando viu minha ida, acho que desmaio..

- Hmm, a Sakura realmente te ama..

- Fiquei preocupado quando a vi no chao.

- . - Tomoyo pega um pano molhado e coloca na testa de Sakura. - Ela vai ficar bem.

- Espero.. - Ele chega mais perto de Sakura, que estava deitada na cama..- Mais uma vez, fiz você sofrer de novo - Ele pega na mão de Sakura - Espero que me perdoe dessa vez..

"I will always love you (Eu sempre irei te amar)  
I will always love you (Eu sempre irei te amar)"

- Sh-shoran..

- Sakura! Você esta bem?

- N-não me abandone... - Ela abre os olhos lentamente..

- Claro, querida, não vou te abandonar..

- Mas..você não vai para Hong Kong..

- Não mais, quero ficar com você o tempo todo..

Shoran acariciou o rosto de Sakura. Ela o olhava com ternura.. Logo os dois estavam num lindo beijo romantico..

Depois..

- Tomoyo - Fala Sakura - para de filmar, por favor..

- Hihihi, não resisti - desligando a camera.. -

Em Hong Kong..

- Sr. Li -

- Sim Meiling -

- Devo dizer que Shoran não veio, preferiu ficar em Tomoeda.-

- Já sabia. - Olhando para o horizonte - Passou perfeitamente no teste... Shoran...

Fim


End file.
